wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow 5.11
|previous=Shadow 5.10 |next=Shadow 5.12 }} is the twelfth chapter of Shadow. Consequences; Ashley leaves, Sidepiece plays bingo, conversation with Chris and battle plan brief. Victoria fights Fallen bodyguards, Mama makes hostages (including Erin) lose their mind. Plot Shock settles into both the villains and the heroes as they process Beast of Burden's death; Damsel defends her actions, stating that she had been acting in self-defense, but the heroes remain uncomfortable. Sveta and Capricorn prepare to leave to continue helping with the battle, but Victoria asks Damsel to turn herself in. Nailbiter raises her suspicions that Damsel is actually with the heroes, but Victoria and Damsel deny it; her hands damaged and power flaring out of control, Damsel decides to leave, and the heroes and villains part ways. Returning to human form, Chris joins the conversation, commenting on Ashley's situation and revealing himself to have neared the Fallen and been badly affected by their anti-thinker measure. The others express concerns about his involvement in the front lines of the fight, but decide to focus on dealing with the hostages, whom Chris warns are escorted by a group including Valefor. Sveta and Victoria proceed onward into the city center; Sveta warns Victoria of the presence of Fallen capes, alerted to their presence, and they split up. Navigating the rooftops, Victoria encounters two of the capes. One of them, a shaker, creates a monstrous mass of glassy smoke; Victoria destroys it and briefly puts the two capes on the defensive, but the other cape disables Victoria's aura. Victoria tries to fly away to keep tabs on the hostage group, but the two capes continue their assault, making use of a variety of projectiles, and Victoria's flight is disabled. Left with only her force field, Victoria attempts to have the Wretch arm itself, having it splinter some nearby support beams to use as weapons; as the two Fallen capes approach, she manages to incapacitate the shaker woman, but the Wretch itself dissipates. The other cape uses another power to teleport himself and the shaker away to rejoin the hostage group, however. As Capricorn and Sveta arrive, Victoria sees a new group on the scene, led by a woman in a bunny mask and including Rain, facing down the hostage group, including Erin, as they begin to lose their minds. Major Events *March arrives. Trivia *The second trip to Boston that Damsel mentions is the one that leads to Blasto being captured as well as Manton and the original Damsel being killed.Interlude 19.x *Sidepiece alludes to a bingo sheet she possesses involving various organ maneuvers, including squares for a direct uterus hit and a combination spleen-based explosion.“Holy shit, heroes are annoying,” Sidepiece said. “Let’s go. I’ve got a bingo sheet to fill out, and I’ve gotta land a direct hit with a bit of uterus or set off a combo explosion with a spleen toss if I want to clear a row.” - Excerpt from *In addition to food and medication, Chris reveals that he regularly carries around a Walkman and Pocket Atari as part of his belongings while transformed.“What is that?” I asked. “Food. Because I need to fuel up, and my next form is dense. Some meds. Plus my walkman and pocket atari, and some other stuff. I was sorting out my stuff after getting dressed again.” “''Walkman''?” Capricorn asked. “We’re post-end of the world, I’m not going to bring my phone and risk it getting broken or losing it and having someone use it to figure out my secret identity. Fuck, it’s hard to see it now that it’s not on me.” “You can’t bring all this stuff,” Capricorn said. “Fuck off,” Chris replied. “I do things how I do them.” - Excerpt from *Victoria displays increased, but not total control over the Wretch, managing to have it retrieve and hold a wooden beam for use as a weapon.I reached out in the direction of the shattered wood, and I grabbed one lengthy piece. “Arm yourself,” I said, my voice muffled by the mask. The wretch reached out for other chunks of the wall. It bit into them, drummed them with impacts that made the whole building complain, and shredded solid struts with fingernails, punches, and kicks. I canceled the field, then brought it out again. I seized another long bit of wood, a supporting beam, and hauled on it. The Wretch hit it, and broke it at the base. I stumbled as it came free. One-handed, using only my regular strength, I tossed the three feet of two-by-four up. The Wretch caught it. - Excerpt from Site Navigation